pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 9937 Style)
The Cartoon Adventures of 9937's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Tasmanian She-Devil (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Fear - I.G.G.Y. (Moshi Monsters) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Warth of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn Of The Dinosaurs) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Furrball (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Honey Lemon and GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Cool Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy quirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Banette (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 9937 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 9937 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 9937 Style) - Toborr Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 9937 Style) - Masami We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 9937 Style) - Shirley the Loon Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 9937 Style) - Tom Smith My Bad *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 9937 Style) - The Mime Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 9937 Style): Eilonwy's First Date? *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 9937 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Toborr.png|Toborr as Joy Shirley the loon-726969-1-.jpg|Shirley the Loon as Disgust Tom Smith.jpg|Tom Smith as Anger PrincessEilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Riley Anderson Bright Heart Raccoon in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Bing Bong Category:The Cartoon Adventures of 9937 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG